1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and particularly relates to a computer system with a space for guiding cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer systems, especially server systems, have a large number of cables for interconnecting their hardware components, such as circuit boards, power supply units, and data storage devices. The cables are often left unsecured or secured in such a way as to interfere with access to the hardware components during repair and maintenance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.